Superman: Metropolis
Superman: Metropolis is a 2015 action adventure video game developed by Rocksteady Studios and released by Warner Bros. Interactive for Microsoft Windows, Play Station 3, and X Box 360. Based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. It was released worldwide for consoles, beginning in North America on June 23, 2015, with a Microsoft Windows version following on July 21, 2015. Metropolis was written by veteran Superman writer Bruce Timm with Paul Crocker and Sefton Hill, and is based on the New 52 Superman. The game's main characters are voiced by actors from the DC Animated Universe, namely Tim Daly and Clancy Brown reprising their roles as Superman and Lex Luthor respectively. The game is a third-person perspective action-adventure game with a primary focus on Superman's combat abilities and powers that can be used in both combat and exploration. Gameplay Metropolis is an open world action adventure game. The powerss obtained in the first game are only flight and superstrength, while others become available during play. The game incorporates more puzzle elements than previous Superman games; the use of Superman's x-ray vision, which highlights elements such as enemy skeletons and clues on-screen, is used to perform forensic activities such as backtracing a sniper round. The player has access to a criminal database that tracks forensic puzzles and several investigations across the city, as well as a communications interception and tracing network. However, Rocksteady's art director David Hego described the x-ray mode as an "augmented reality mode", and game director Sefton Hill has also stated that although enemies and evidence can be seen more clearly. The player controls Superman through Matropolis to complete mission objectives. In addition to the primary mission, the game introduces secondary missions featuring key characters and their stories. The player can opt to move silently, avoiding muggers and other enemies using a combination of powerss to sneak up on enemies to incapacitate them. Superman's flying ability allows players to traverse the city by air. At other times, the player may be forced to fight enemies using a version of the Freeflow combat system, allowing for multiple simultaneous counters, the ability to counter thrown objects, jump attacks, powerful multi-strike beat-downs, upgraded heat vision attacks. The formation of gangs and territory between rival villains, such as Metallo, the Parasite, and Lex Luthor, causes in-fighting that complicates movement. Cast *Superman - Tim Daly *Lex Luthor - Clancy Brown *Lois Lane - Dana Delany *Jimmy Olsen - Davil Kaufman *Perry White - George Dzundza *General Zod - Ron Perlman *Metallo - Malcolm McDowell *The Parasite - Brion James *Livewire - Lori Petty *Atomic Skull - Lex Lang Plot To be added.... Reception the video game released to critical acclaim as opposed to its mediocore predassers. praise was given to the visuals as well as its storytelling as well asits mechanics. the freeflow also received praise despite the massive collatoral damage. despite this it was critized for its multiplayer. it outsold the batman games and rivaled that of red dead redemption. Category:Superman Category:Video Games Category:Rocksteady Category:Metropolis Series